


<守株待熊>.04(下)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulene】守株待熊 [6]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulene】守株待熊 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859542
Kudos: 5





	.04(下)

*70

簽約的秘訣(下)

-

康瑟琪在踏進公司的旋轉門前，把身上風衣外套肩膀處的雨水撥了撥。

她今天不是穿平時最喜歡的那件帽T外套。

「對了，我車子的冷氣壞掉了，太冷了。」

「你可以借我你的外套嗎？瑟琪。」

她停住腳步，突然有種不妙的預感襲上心頭。

腦海裡回憶昨晚停車場最後的對話，還是想不通，裴柱現到底為什麼突然這樣。

-

叮。

康瑟琪嚴重懷疑，公司的電梯根本是裴柱現專用的任意門。

要不然，為什麼最近總是會在電梯裡遇見她。

裴柱現今天的打扮很簡單，寬版白襯衫配上牛仔褲，手上還拿著一杯應該是剛從對面的連鎖咖啡店買的熱巧克力，附加的慵懶氣息只是讓她看起來更加時尚。

不過，也就公司老闆才能這麼慵懶了。

她還朝著自己綻放了一個開朗的微笑。

真是，該死的迷人。

咚、咚、咚。

康瑟琪心虛般的低下頭，並沒有回應裴柱現。

心跳好像也比昨天跳的更加劇烈。

沒關係，沒事的。

沒事的，康瑟琪。

放鬆。

就像昨天一樣。

來，現在開始在心裡默數。

1、

2、

3、

4、

5、

6、

7、

8、

9…

叮。

10樓到了。

康瑟琪一聽到聲響就立刻抬起頭，電梯門開啟的那瞬間進入的光線，對康瑟琪來說簡直就是救贖般的光芒，同事們接續走出去，接下來只要像昨天一樣跟著他們－

咦。

腰間被一雙纖細的手緊緊扣住，薰衣草香僅一瞬間就從薄弱變得濃烈，一滴不漏的在自己身旁滿溢。

腦海一片空白。

康瑟琪全身上下的細胞紛紛舉起白旗宣布停工，腦袋還在試圖重新啟動。

反應過來的時候已經太遲了，只能眼睜睜看著電梯門再次關閉，而自己牢牢的被撈進那個溫暖的懷抱。

電梯關閉後，只剩2人在電梯獨處。

裴柱現更是變本加厲的直接將頭靠在康瑟琪的肩膀上。

不只是從背後抱緊她，說是整個人掛在她身上還更加貼切。

太近了。

康瑟琪一口大氣也不敢喘，明明剛剛還覺得今天的天氣有些冷，可現在從脖子到臉頰都是滾燙的。

裴柱現勾起嘴角，笑得非常得意。

畢竟康瑟琪這個人，只要一靠近就全身僵直的反應。

實在太可愛了。

「裴……裴總……那個…」

甚至還緊張的說不出話來。

「嗯？」

「我…我…裴總…上班…」

「到了…。」

叮。

18樓，總經理辦公室的樓層到了。

啊，裴柱現忍不住笑出聲來。

她猜想康瑟琪是要說，自己的上班樓層是在10樓。

還是她是要說，現在是上班時間？

真是的，不管是哪一個，都現在這個狀況了，就不能說點別的嗎？

裴柱現稍微放鬆了右手的力氣，只剩下左手還攬著她的腰，正當康瑟琪以為她是要放開自己時，卻發現裴柱現的動作只是為了方便迅速的按下開延長按鈕。

她的動作很快，回來時甚至抱的比剛才還要緊。

她在自己耳邊小聲說話，說話時的熱氣毫不掩飾的在襲擊自己的耳廓，康瑟琪沒有來由的想起那個過分踰矩的夢，老實說，要不是因為裴柱現抱她抱的夠用力，雙腿簡直軟的快站不穩了。

「瑟琪。」

「你說到上班，你知道，其實總經理不用每天來上班的嗎？」

「唔，應該……吧…嗯…對…」

康瑟琪想強裝鎮定，其實連聲音都在顫抖，只是胡亂搖頭又點頭，根本不知道自己在回答什麼。

「我最近每天都來了。」

「因為想你。」

「今天見了，」

「只會讓我明天更想見你。」

「連回到家都在想你。」

「就算睡著了，也會夢見你。」

「怎麼辦。」

「康瑟琪，你想一個辦法幫我。」

裴柱現用著極為撒嬌的語氣，看她不反抗，甚至還從背後牽住康瑟琪的手揮來揮去。

「我…我怎麼可能…裴總在說什麼…」

說了老半天，康瑟琪只吐出這樣一句話。

「可是，我不管。」

「畢竟，是瑟琪說可以的阿。」

「所以，你現在要幫我想辦法。」

「這是售後服務。」

-

啊啊啊啊啊啊。

可以你個頭！！！

售後服務是這樣用的嗎？

我說可以是這個意思嗎？

康瑟琪把自己關在會議室，她拍一拍自己的臉頰，一想到剛才在電梯的情景，臉頰似乎還有尚未完全褪去的緋紅。

一想到剛才的畫面，血液幾乎都要沸騰起來。

坦白說，康瑟琪根本就搞不清楚自己現在心裡的感覺。

自己好像心動了。

可是不應該心動的。

不管了，先讓自己害羞個五分鐘好了。

康瑟琪傻呼呼的一邊笑，一邊朝空氣亂揮拳頭，還好會議室是毛玻璃隔間，不然她一定下午就被同事遣送到精神病院。

此刻。

會議室外的孫勝完正在吃著早餐，一邊跟同事閒聊。

「對了，勝完。」

「我這兩天都發現一件奇怪的事。」

「喔，什麼？」

「我最近都會先來公司打卡，再去買早餐。」

「哇，還有這招喔，你真的是－」

「欸你先聽我講完！」

「奇怪的是，明明我早上剛來的時候已經在電梯巧遇過裴總了。」

「可是買早餐回來時，又在電梯碰到她。」

「而且她還是背著包包，就好像，她才剛來上班一樣。」

「很奇怪吧？」

-

說是要認真上班。

康瑟琪根本坐不住。

把公事處理到一個段落之後，她決定起身晃晃。

新創公司嘛，不像傳統產業，總會擺設一些舒適的空間，在休息之餘以利業務激發創意。

像這個雜誌區的牛仔布料懶骨頭，就是康瑟琪上班時間的最愛。

康瑟琪隨意瀏覽了一下書櫃，發現另外一區是她比較少閱讀的財經雜誌。

嗯，畢竟想要創新的點子，吸收財經知識顯然不會有任何幫助。

有一本的標題成功她的目光。

或許應該說是封面。

封面是裴柱現。

－最具影響力青年創業家！……

－突破性別天花板，新創企業家親自分享成功經驗……

康瑟琪看得非常入迷。

出現在雜誌上訪談的裴柱現，又好像是另一個人似的。

正經卻不嚴肅，堅定卻溫柔。

有條理卻不生硬，自信卻不驕傲。

心裡泛起漣漪。

雖然很不想承認，可康瑟琪對她的感覺，似乎又起了一些微妙的變化。

她開始翻閱雜誌區的每一本雜誌，找尋是否有裴柱現名字的蹤跡，只為了想多了解她一點。

什麼都好，彷彿透過窺視那些康瑟琪從未參與的記憶，這樣就更靠近她一點。

了解她創業時的艱辛，聽聽她偶爾談起的家庭。

看完所有的財經雜誌之後，康瑟琪甚至連一旁的八卦雜誌都看了。

才剛開始翻閱，康瑟琪就在心底嘲笑了自己一聲。

裴總怎麼可能會跟八卦雜誌有什麼－

還真的有。

還、真、的、有。

－政商緋聞再添一樁！年輕女企業家裴柱現與新科議員於江南知名高級火鍋店共進甜蜜晚餐…

－…對於疑似秘戀多年的流言，裴柱現否認:只是朋友。

－…新科議員笑稱，她的確是很優秀的女性，僅期望大眾能更關心自己的問政表現…

撇開小說情節似的內文。

雜誌的附圖其實拍得相當模糊。

可不知道怎麼說，康瑟琪卻能一眼認定那就是裴柱現。

不管是穿衣風格，還是總把手縮在衣袖裡，以及把Vans當成拖鞋穿的小習慣。

鐵定是裴柱現。

明明照片上的兩人也沒有怎麼樣。

只是一起吃飯而已。

何況，就算是裴柱現真的和他談戀愛，那又怎樣？

那又怎樣？

那又怎樣……。

可是好難過。

完全、說不出話來。

是非常鮮明的難過。

康瑟琪把雜誌蓋在自己頭上，覺得心臟像被用力捏住一樣疼痛。

-

以為過了兩三天就會好過些。

可是鬱悶的心情卻始終沒有起色。

要不是孫勝完在此刻剛好喊了一聲自己的名字。

否則康瑟琪真的會這樣一直發呆下去。

「瑟琪，有電話找你，1線。」

康瑟琪錯了。

她現在比接電話前心情更差了。

要用幾句話歸納就是。

客戶通知最後決定其他廠商了。

對口的業務也只是一個勁的道歉，說不是自己能決定的，是上面交代的，自己真的很不好意思什麼的。

一聽就知道是場面話。

明明什麼好處都拿了。

康瑟琪失去力氣的趴在桌上，把自己的臉埋進手臂，心情鬱悶到極點。

自己怎麼會犯這種錯，怎麼會失敗。

最近的努力全都白費了。

甚至有好幾天都讓同事跟著一起加班，設計師畫的好幾套圖也都白費了。

本來心情就已經在看到那些亂七八糟的雜誌後夠差了。

她很想哭，但是她知道她不能。

做錯了，總是要面對。

康瑟琪沉澱了一會兒，終於站起身。

走向李宣美的位子。

「組長…案子沒拿到。」

「我會再檢討，對不起。」

康瑟琪低著頭，說話的音調在顫抖，像是在極力隱忍淚水的樣子。

任誰聽了都會有些不捨。

平時就很疼愛她的李宣美更是不會苛責她。

何況她也知道，這本來就是會遇到的事，不是誰的錯。

李宣美趕緊站起來，摸摸康瑟琪的頭，見她的表情還是沒有放鬆，仍然寫了整臉的愧疚。

於是她忍不住把康瑟琪擁進懷裡。

是一個很輕、很輕的擁抱。

才剛離開這個擁抱。

康瑟琪便聽見一個清冷的女聲。

這個聲音有別於康瑟琪一直以來聽到的。

多了幾分生疏，多了幾分情緒。

老實說，聽起來讓人備感壓力。

「上班時間，在做什麼？」

「案子掉了，是這個態度嗎。」

李宣美很快的低頭。

「裴總，是我指導不周。」

康瑟琪只是站在那裡，滿是不知所措，心中被複雜的情緒充滿。

裴柱現卻突然看著她，手上是她昨天借給裴柱現的黑色帽T棉質外套。

語氣明顯比剛才溫柔許多。

「對了，外套還你。」

「昨晚你放在我這裡了。」

語畢，裴柱現迅速的轉頭就走。

只留下整間辦公室瀰漫著詭異的氣氛，還有同事間的竊竊私語。

康瑟琪只覺得腦袋發熱，她愣了幾秒，最後把筆摔在桌面上。

快步的追了出去。

-

「裴總。」

裴柱現才剛出公司門口，就聽到康瑟琪喊了她一聲。

她停下腳步，內心一陣慌亂，參雜著些許內疚。

她不否認。

其實她不該這麼失控的。

只是。

為什麼康瑟琪總是對自己模稜兩可的態度。

那個說要買走我快樂的人去哪裡了。

那個說覺得我做自己就很好的人去哪裡了。

為什麼一下子對我好。

一下子卻又在我好不容易鼓起勇氣抱住她時逃跑。

她到底在想什麼。

她在想什麼啊……。

「裴總為什麼說那樣的話？」

「組長又沒有犯錯。」

她轉過身。

發現康瑟琪面色凝重，語氣聽起來還不開心。

為什麼，為什麼對我發脾氣？

腦子裡浮現她跟李宣美親暱的畫面。

她是怎麼想自己的。

她喜歡自己嗎？

「難道我說的不是事實嗎？」

思緒過於紊亂，連說出口的話都顯得不耐。

「可是，那樣會讓人誤會的，不是嗎。」

康瑟琪皺著眉，雖然用的是敬語，可是語氣卻比平時更加生疏。

彷彿是刻意的。

刻意的讓人感覺到她也在生氣。

而裴柱現的心情，卻從嫉妒變成傷心。

她突然感受到，前所未有的恐慌。

會不會康瑟琪根本不喜歡自己？

只把自己當成友善的職場上司。

她會關心自己，在意自己。

只是因為她比較善良而已。

一切都是自己的誤會。

「你覺得呢？」

「難道我說的一切，你都不理解嗎。」

「還是說，康瑟琪，你有喜歡的人嗎？」

「你知道，我真的－」

裴柱現每向前一步，康瑟琪就後退一步。

看著喜歡的人這樣子，裴柱現覺得心臟忽地鈍痛，語氣也逐漸失控。

「裴總。」

少見的。

康瑟琪打斷了她。

兩人站在大馬路邊，隨後是一陣不短的沉默，下午時分的街道車流量並不多，只有幾輛汽車呼嘯而過。

作為面面相覷的背景音再也適合不過。

「裴總。」

康瑟琪又說了一遍，聲音在微微發抖。

「裴總對我好…」

「我覺得…很意外…」

「裴總，你是很讓我…崇拜的人…」

「你非常的…好。」

「什麼都好，一點缺點都沒有。」

「可以說是完美的程度。」

「裴總是個，什麼都做得好的人。」

「對客戶，還有任何人也總是很...親切。」

「即使是應酬，都像是真的在用真心對待他們。」

「有時候，有些瞬間。」

「我會想，裴總說的喜歡，會不會...」

「可能你只是覺得跟我這樣笨拙的人，在一起，很…有趣。」

「而不是真的…真的喜歡我…」

「怎麼可能會喜歡我…」

「我明明什麼也沒有。」

「就算裴總真的，真的喜歡我。」

「我也不可能，不可能有資格跟你在一起的。」

「可能有一天，我變得更好…才有辦法面對…」

「可是我怎麼可能耽擱裴總的…時間…」

「我想說的是…。」

「裴總，就當我猜錯了也好。」

「可不可以請你。」

「不要喜歡我。」

康瑟琪低下頭， 

她一鼓作氣的說完話，連看裴柱現一眼都不敢。

轉身大步走進公司。

那天，裴柱現在寒風中，站了很久很久。

-

叮咚。

朴初瓏正在開車，車上播放的音樂被手機訊息聲中斷了兩秒，瞄了一眼手機架上的訊息提醒，嚇得心跳漏了一拍。

好像還真的在車內發出了海豚式高音尖叫。

確認後方沒車之後，她立刻打了方向燈，急停在路邊的黃線。

訊息是她最好的大學朋友裴柱現傳來的。

「朴初瓏，給你一分鐘回我電話。」

「不然我明天就撤資。」

-

那天以後，裴柱現真的再也沒來找過自己。

確切的說，比之前更加冷漠。

在公司遇到時刻意不對視。

刻意避開自己。

是阿，康瑟琪你一直都知道的吧。

只要裴柱現願意，她完全能輕鬆離開自己的生活。

就像從沒出現過一般。

毫不費力。

明明是自己想要的。

可是為什麼，卻老是覺得哪裡不對勁呢。

下班了。

又是一天度過。

為什麼。

總覺得心裡哪裡不對勁。

總會想到那天裴柱現手指緊緊拉著襯衫，總會想起那天視線裡裴柱現的帆布鞋。

總會想到那天自己說的那段話。

總會想到那天自己把她留在那裡。

總會想到她對自己笑著的樣子。

我做對了吧。

我做的好吧。

可是，自己是不是真的太過分了。

如果去道歉呢？

叮。

1樓到了。

康瑟琪並沒有走出去。

恍惚之間，電梯門又關上了。

就像她先前那一刻的猶豫之後，裴柱現就真的離開了一樣。

康瑟琪並沒有選擇再按下開門。

而是按下了B2。

她不知道為什麼自己要這麼做。

走進停車場，看到裴柱現的那台白色Benz還在時。

她竟然有些慶幸。

她靠在最近的停車柱，也不用手機，就只是一個勁的發呆。

她不知道她究竟等了多久。

直到清脆的高跟鞋聲響起，她才又抬起頭。

事實上。

她根本不知道，她要跟裴柱現說些什麼。

只是慌張的抬起手，像個傻子一樣。

其實康瑟琪也根本不用煩惱，她要跟裴柱現說些什麼。

因為裴柱現只是瞄了她一眼，只是專注的講著電話。

以前一看見康瑟琪就會微笑的她。

甚至連個招呼都沒打，彷彿他們根本不認識。

裴柱現一隻手拿著手機，另一隻手則是俐落的從包包裡拿出車鑰匙。

「乙支路那間新開的酒吧嗎，我待會就到。」

「你慢慢來，不要急。」

通話的溫柔語氣，與她對康瑟琪的冷漠是完全的反比。

上車，關車門，戴上耳機，發動車子，揚長而去。

一眼。

都沒有看過康瑟琪。

-

瘋了。

一定是真的瘋了。

康瑟琪站在酒吧門口。

對面還能看見裴柱現的車停在那裡。

從酒吧的窗戶就能看見，裴柱現就在裡面。

和一個陌生的人有說有笑。

這不像是父母安排的相親。

她在和誰喝酒。

在和誰吃飯。

快發瘋了。

康瑟琪想伸手推門。

這間酒吧的基本消費很高。

她怎麼看，都不像是會進去用餐的人。

難道進去只是為了和裴柱現說話嗎。

可是要說些什麼。

憑什麼。

她縮回手。

康瑟琪走到一旁的人行道，覺得渾身都沒有力氣。

眼眶開始發酸，心臟的痛覺開始蔓延。

-

裴柱現今天喝了不少。

朋友新開的店，當然得來捧場一下。

看一看手機，足足喝了三四個小時。

雖然，她整個飯局都在想著康瑟琪。

要是被朴初瓏知道她這麼沒用，一定又會被她狠狠嘲笑一番。

真是的，也不知道她那天義憤填膺給的建議有沒有用。

「裴柱現，你聽我說。」

「你就是太主動了。」

「而且她都說出那麼過分的話了，你又不是沒有人追，你到底幹嘛？」

「你不准再給我主動去跟她說話，聽我的。」

是過度的想念導致的嗎？

裴柱現剛踏出店門口就看見康瑟琪了。

她穿著那天借給自己的黑色帽T外套，一個人蹲坐在路邊。

不斷用手指把玩著帽T的繩子。

好像一隻被拋棄的大型犬。

看著自己時還閃著委屈的星星眼。

裴柱現愣了一瞬間，她想起朴初瓏說的話。

想起康瑟琪那天對自己說的話。

心一狠，她撇開眼神，和朋友們故意顧左右而言他的聊起天，一起上了計程車。

康瑟琪蹲坐著，雙腿已經因為長時間不動，麻木的無法立即站起來。

看著車尾燈離自己越來越遠，在模糊的視線裡忽明忽暗。

腦海裡浮現那個念頭。

結束了。

一切都。

想到這裡。

她終於忍不住抱住自己的膝蓋。

聲嘶力竭的哭泣起來。

-

康瑟琪好不容易冷靜了些，她一邊抽噎著，腦海裡的想法亂七八糟的。

努力扶著電線桿站了起來，卻又因為哭泣而失重差點跌倒－

不，她沒有跌倒。

而是被穩穩的扶住了。

外套被拉著當成施力點，向自己的方向扯了一下，微涼的掌心從外套裡頭緊扣著腰後，將自己緊緊抱住。

康瑟琪聞到薰衣草的味道。

不，今天還參雜了濃厚的酒精。

她也在哭，說話都帶著鼻音。

「康瑟琪，你真的好煩。」

是什麼時候回來的？

裴柱現，是什麼時候……。

「你最近掉了案子，對不對。」

「什麼……？」

為什麼，突然說這個。

「那天之後，我跟李宣美道了歉。」

「順便聊聊案子的情況。」

「她說你為了那個案子很用心。」

「什麼都做了。」

「最後卻被競爭對手搶走了。」

「你知道為什麼，你會失敗嗎？」

「不知道…。」

康瑟琪連說話都還有些不順，裴柱現一手揉著她的髮頂，另一手像在安撫似的輕拍她的背。

「很多人以為，做業務就是要低聲下氣，姿態放的很軟。」

「完全不是這樣子的。」

「你越客氣，別人反而就會覺得你其實沒有那麼好。」

「要觀察對方，蒐集資料，知道他在意什麼，不喜歡什麼。」

「說什麼會失分，說什麼才能打動他。」

「最忌諱的，就是讓別人知道你的底牌。」

「底牌指的不是底價，不是成本。」

「而是，你不能沒有他。」

「如果這樣，甲方跟乙方的局面也有可能會被扭轉。」

「舉個例子，就像公司的供應商，總是會有2間以上的選擇，為什麼公司不和一家固定配合，是因為如果他知道你沒有他不行，他就會開始漲價，或是變得難配合。」

「和客戶也是一樣。」

「一旦讓對方感受到，你不能沒有他，談判就會失敗。」

「你總會無力的追著他跑。」

「一直跑、一直跑。」

「想知道對方喜歡什麼，想猜測對方的心意。」

「有時候是暗示，有時候是大膽的明示。」

「有時候甚至偶爾失控，做出從來沒有過的舉動。」

「什麼要求都滿足了，卻還是始終無法讓對方點頭。」

「放寬心，讓自己保持一定程度的被動，這就是簽約的秘訣。」

裴柱現的動作暫停了。

她攀住康瑟琪的背部，將她擁得更緊一些。

眼淚像斷了線的珍珠般，不停的流。

「康瑟琪。」

「這些我都知道。」

「可是阿，我沒有辦法了。」

「我不應該這樣的，但我沒有任何辦法了。」

「我太失控了。」

「我說過了吧，最關鍵的部分，是說服自己就算沒談成也沒關係。」

「可是我真的好不想失去你。」

「如果你以為。」

「你那天說了一大堆，什麼覺得自己配不上我，想要變得更好才能面對我的鬼話。」

「就以為我會被你勸退。」

「那你就想的太簡單了。」

「說一大堆善良又溫暖的話，只是讓我更喜歡你而已。」

「如果你那天沒有聽懂。」

「如果你現在也沒有聽懂。」

「我就再說一次。」

「康瑟琪。」

「我喜歡你。」

「我真的好喜歡你。」

康瑟琪稍微退開了一些。

裴柱現吸著鼻子，以為她要推開自己，眼神裡有藏不住的失落。

但康瑟琪只是用力抓緊的自己大衣。

胸口起伏的厲害，似乎非常緊張的樣子。

「我上次好像…跟裴總說過…要對貓咪表示心意的話…要怎麼做了…」

「可是我一直不知道，如果貓咪也…也想表達自己的心意…該怎麼做。」

「但我的話，好像會這麼做…」

康瑟琪鬆開手，為裴柱現抹去淚水，雖然她連指尖都緊張的在打顫。

她輕輕捧住裴柱現的臉，極為虔誠的。

傾身吻住了她。


End file.
